legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Torch of the Darkness
Torch of the Darkness is a Raid Event scheduled to start on June 1, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT) and end on June 7, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT). It is the seventy seventh episode of the Dark Stigma story and thirty ninth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at June 3, 2019 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST/PDT). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Lowest card reawrd has PWR 28. * World Rivals (Beta) launched. * 1%, 5% and 10% Le Guin LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,700. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Irresistible Diarmid (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Shrewd Mage Milton (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Headmaster Rosenkreuz (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Ventos, Gust Goddess (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack. All stages of the card are bound until the event rewards are distributed. Prologue There was a sacred flame enshrined in the temple of the remote city of Yazo said to have been exhaled by a heavenly dragon. Called the Torch of Yazo, it illuminated the entire city from its position atop the steeple for centuries. Neither wind nor rain could extinguish it, and the thick miasma of the region, said to have a particularly close connection with the underworld, would not approach it. Under its glow, humans could live in peace without the threat of monster attacks. However, this changed two days ago when the Torch fell into the hands of evil. The people trembled with fear as they recalled the ancient legend: "For as long as the Torch of Yazo remains in the temple, it will retain its divine nature, yet beware should it ever leave the altar and come into the possession of one with a blackened soul. At that time, it will turn into a dark flame that calls monsters to its sinister light." They would soon learn the truth for it was now held by the traitorous Laconne. She had believed from a young age that she was all but destined to become the new temple defender. Therefore, it was little surprise that, when the role was instead granted to her younger sister Lilidahl, her heart was seized by jealousy. So far did she fall that she could no longer look at the Torch and within a week had to leave the city entirely. Out of reach from its radiance, she wandered the fringes of the shadowy wilderness alone. The constant exposure to the miasma accelerated her degeneracy until she became hardly indistinguishable from the roaming horrors, a being of wickedness. Not a soul knew of Laconne's whereabouts until Lilidahl received a letter from her with a request to bring the Torch of Yazo to her. She had been so worried for her sister and so trusting in her judgment that she unquestioningly did as instructed even though it violated the temple's gravest rule. While everyone slept in the middle of the night, she brought the flame to the border of the city. No sooner had she arrived than she was overcome by a gust of miasma and lost consciousness. Laconne then emerged from a nearby thicket and took the Torch. And thus the blessed fire was tainted, allowing the dark fae to use it for her own ends. If it was not returned to the temple, the whole of Yazo would become swallowed by the darkness... Epilogue Through your battles with Laconne, you sensed there was something hiding behind her maliciousness. As improbable as it seemed, the distinct thrum of justice resounded in her heart. Similarly, her wings' vibrations gave away apprehension. She feared capture if only because it meant facing the presumed consequences. Still, you could not hold back no matter the reason. It was time to end the conflict. You mustered up enough strength to lunge through the enemy line and reach her. She was too stunned to react as you seized her shoulder with one hand and the Torch of Yazo with the other. In that very instant, the fire grew larger and brighter. There was also a curious sound, quiet yet discordant like a monster's roar. It did not come from Laconne, but the Torch itself. Its evil nature was being driven out by your heart of justice, although you could tell the process would not be instant. You looked around to see if the monsters would still attack, but they instead shirked back to meld into the gloom once more. ...... You had soon returned the Torch to Yazo's temple. Firmly in its original place, the flame recovered its divinity and cast its warmth across the entire town again. The encroaching miasma and the monsters it brought all vanished in moments. The Torch's blessed glow also fell over the unconscious Laconne resting in your arms. The grasp of darkness loosened around her and, after a few minutes, she opened her eyes wearily. "I've done something horrible." She was concerned not for herself, but her sister. You gave a kind smile and said she would make a full recovery from the ordeal. Hearing this, Laconne began to shed tears of relief and contrition. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Torch of the Darkness Category:Malice Canon